4x08 Set in Stone
sits at the coffee table with a cup of herbal tea in the kitchen. She clenches her eyes shut and takes some deep breaths. Phoebe enters. Phoebe: Morning… hey you okay? moves to Piper’s side and lays a hand on her shoulder. Phoebe suddenly doubles over Phoebe: Oh, no you are not. That was a bad idea. Piper: Sorry. It’s getting worse, luckily my appointment’s today. Phoebe: Leo going with you? Piper: Well he wasn’t meant to be, but since I let it slip the other day, probably. Phoebe: You don’t want him there? Piper: I just don’t want to see him disappointed again. Phoebe: Well honey, you’ll have to tell him how it goes whether he’s there or not. Piper: Yeah, you’re right; I know I’m being ridiculous. Hormones? Phoebe: I guess it could be. Piper: Yeah we’ll go with hormones then. Phoebe: You’ll call me when you know for sure? Piper: Of course. to outside a theatre. Prue exits the building holding her camera. She crosses over to the parking lot and approaches her car but suddenly stops when she sees three women in head scarves and shades standing in front of it. Prue: Can I help you? Woman1: We have been waiting… Woman2: …for you Ms. Halliwell. Woman 3: We always like… Woman 1: To go for the strongest first. Prue: Crap. woman in the middle takes off her head scarf and glasses, revealing a head full of snakes and pitch black eyes. Two laser beams shoot from her eyes towards Prue. Prue holds out her hand and deviates the beams back. They hit her car and it completely turns to stone. Prue: Right, so you are what I think you are then? waves her hand knocking all three of them over and runs as fast as she can Woman1: Should we go after her? Woman2: We cannot risk… Woman3: …exposing ourselves to mortals. Women2: We are but myths in this time… Women3: …and myths we shall stay. Credits house. Kelly applies some makeup in her living room mirror and she hears a knock at the door. She opens the front door and Prue is on the other side. Kelly: Prue. Are you okay? You look like you sprinted here. Prue: Gorgons turned my car into a Flinstones prop. Sorry to drop in you like this but you were a hell of a lot closer than the Manor. Kelly: Come in, you’re always welcome. enters Kelly: Did you say gorgons? Prue: Yeah. Well, I think that’s what they were. Snake haired, black eyed women with petrification powers? Kelly: Yep, that’s a gorgon. Prue: There were three of them, just like in the myth. Do you think one of them is Medusa? Kelly: Oh no she’s long dead. Gorgons always lay triplets. Prue: Lay? As in eggs? Kelly: Yeah they’re pretty gross… you can see why I prefer the mortal world; it’s not just for Dior. Prue: Can I use your phone. I’d better warn Piper and Phoebe just to be safe. Kelly: Of course. to a doctor’s examination room. Piper sits on a doctors table in a hospital gown and talks on her phone. Piper: Gorgons? Like from mythology? Yeah, I can ask Leo to orb us home; he’s just gone to get me a drink. Yeah, the tests were fine, just the waiting that bugs. Okay, stay safe. Bye. walks in with two coffees Leo: Has he been back yet? Piper: Nope, still waiting. passes her a cup Piper: You know my nausea’s been a lot better today? Leo: Well now that you’ve done the tests you’re probably not as stressed, that’s got to help a little. Piper: Yeah and if it’s a false alarm we can always try again. Leo: Of course, but let’s see the tests before we start making plans okay? smiles and kisses him Piper: Okay. Sherald walks in with a chart Doctor Sherald : Thank you for being so patient. Piper: No problem, so what’s the news? Sherald sits at his desk Doctor Sherald : I’m sorry to have to tell you that you’re not pregnant. and Leo’s expressions drop with disappointment Doctor Sherald : But I’d like to do a couple more tests to see what’s causing the nausea and cramping if you don’t mind. Piper: No, not at all. Any idea what it might be? Doctor Sherald : I’m afraid symptoms like that could be any number of things. Could be an infection, a stomach ulcer, the list is a mile long. We’ll get you in for the tests now and we can see what it is. No need to worry. smiles and Piper nods. Doctor Sherald gets out of his chair and leaves the room. Leo takes Piper’s hand. Leo: We can try again. tries not to cry Piper: Yeah, absolutely. to Phoebe in the attic in front of the book and talking to Piper on the phone Phoebe: Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. Piper: We’re going to keep trying. Phoebe: Of course. Just remember, you saw a child in your future. Piper: Well sure, but you’re not being charged with murder any time soon and Prue’s follicles have yet to meet peroxide, so who knows that else we changed? Phoebe: Honey. You and Leo will have a baby. I know it. Piper: Premonition? Phoebe: Don’t need one. You two are meant to be parents. Piper: Maybe you’re right. So what if it isn’t easy, what in our lives is? Phoebe: That’s the spirit… sort of. So what’s causing the nausea then? Piper: Doing some tests to work that out. Can’t say I’ll be surprised if I’ve stressed so much I’ve gotten a stomach ulcer. Prue call you about the gorgons? Phoebe: Checking the book now, I was looking through it for a regression spell anyway. Piper:'' Regression? Like past life regression? We did that already.'' Phoebe: No, I’m looking to go back in this life. I’m thinking if I can go back to my time in The Underworld then I might be able to see what The Source was up to. Piper: Okay, but be careful. Oh, they’re ready for me, talk soon. to Kelly and Prue sat with two coffee mugs Prue: Thanks for this; I’d better get back to Piper and Phoebe soon. Kelly: Seeing you makes me wish I had a big sister growing up… who wasn’t a blood sucking serial killer. Prue (laughing): Well thank you, that’s very sweet. Kelly: Doesn’t it ever get to you? Prue: What? Kelly: Being the fearless leader. Prue: Oh, well, I love my sisters more than anything, that’s where my strength comes from… but fearless? I’m anything but. Kelly: What are you afraid of? pauses Kelly: I’m sorry, I watch way too much Oprah, I’ll back off with the probing questions. Prue: No, no it’s fine. Um, I’m afraid of losing them… and that sounds obvious, but I’m so afraid that sometimes it stops me sleeping. I’m afraid that I’ll never find love again. Actually scratch that: I’m afraid I will find love again and that I’ll lose it again. Kelly: Who did you lose? Prue (emotionally): His name was Andy. He was an inspector, my first love. He found out our secret and threw himself in front of a demon to try and save me and my sisters. There’ve been guys since him, but I can’t honestly say I’ve ever felt the same level of love that I felt for him. Maybe on some level that’s why my relationships are always pretty short term. Kelly: He sounds like a very lucky man. Prue: Lucky guys don’t die in their twenties. Kelly: Unlucky guys don’t get to love a Charmed One. smiles and cries a little simultaneously Prue: I’d better get home, they’re bound to attack again; we should try to stay together. Kelly: Sure. You know if you ever want to talk, I’m here. Prue: I know and that means a lot. and Phoebe sit on two cushions on the floor of the attic. Prue walks in Prue: Hey what are you guys doing? Piper: Phoebe’s found a regression spell in the book to show her what happened down in the Underworld. Phoebe: Hoping if the Source is planning something it’ll help me get a hint of what it might be. Piper: And I’m here so someone’s on gorgon watch while she does it. Prue: How’d you’re tests go? Piper: Not pregnant, but going back in tomorrow about the symptoms. See what I said about getting hopes up. Prue: Sorry. Piper: It’s okay, we can try again. On a more pressing note we found out some stuff about the gorgons in the book. The original gorgon was cursed for having an affair with some God’s husband and that curse has been passed on to every generation since. Phoebe: If they successfully petrify three siblings, they can break their curse; which is why they want us. Prue: Okay, but why wouldn’t they just go after three mortal siblings? Piper: That would be enough to cure them, but according to Leo, petrifying the Charmed Ones would cure their entire line. Phoebe: You sure you’re okay with me doing this now? Piper: Yeah its fine, we can fend them off if they attack. takes a deep breath Phoebe: Memories shifting, memories blurred; reveal what once was seen and heard. Take me back so that I might, see things in a different light. three of them wait for something to happen until it is clear that nothing is going to. Phoebe shrugs her shoulders Phoebe: Did I say it wrong? Piper: No, that should’ve worked. are interrupted by the three gorgons glistening in behind Prue Piper: Prue, behind you. gorgons remove their scarves and glasses and begin shooting their lasers. Prue telekinetically blocks the attacks. Piper: Use their own power against them! Prue: Right middle gorgon shoots her lasers at Prue. Prue sends it back and the gorgon is petrified Gorgan 1 and 3: No! 1 back hands Prue in the face and sends her flying across the room Phoebe: Piper freeze them! complies, freezing the two remaining gorgons, however they instantly begin adjusting Phoebe: Okay fast, fast, fast. runs towards Gorgon 3 and grabs her hand. Phoebe’s eyes blacken and produce two laser beams that instantly turn Gorgon 3 to stone. Phoebe hyperventilates and collapses just as Gorgon 1 unfreezes. She approaches Piper Gorgon: Well at least it’s one against one now; doesn’t look like your sisters will be waking up to save you. grips her stomach Piper: Oh God not now. Gorgon shoots two lasers but Piper manages to dodge them by dropping to the floor. She freezes her, but once again she begins adjusting Piper: Um, what do I do? looks at the Gorgon and notices that the snakes on her head are also adjusting to her freeze Piper: Huh. waves a hand and sets the gorgon’s head on fire. She unfreezes and screams as the snakes explode one by one until she herself goes up in flames and disappears. The two statues of her sisters crumble to dust. to the morning after. Prue walks into the living room and sees Phoebe holding a wet cloth to her head Prue: I thought I was the one who got slammed around. Phoebe: Empathy hangover. I think the more beast like they are the worse it feels. Prue: Kicked some ass though. Phoebe: That we did. Prue: I’m going to call Kelly, she was really good to me yesterday; she’d want to know we beat the bad guys. Phoebe: It’s nice that you have a person in your life. Not that you can’t always rely on your little sisters, but it’s good. Prue (smiling): Yeah it is. Phoebe: I’m going up for a nap, maybe I can sleep this off. Prue: Okay, give me a shout if you want something. Phoebe (running upstairs): Thanks sis! to Doctor Sherald ’s room. Piper and Leo sit across from Doctor Sherald Doctor Sherald : So Piper, we got your test results back and we think we know what is causing your symptoms. Piper: Okay… Doctor Sherald : We found some abnormalities when we did your bloods and then when we gave you the scan, it came up with a mass on one of your ovaries. That would possibly cause nausea, stomach cramps and so on. Piper: A mass? Doctor Sherald: We will have to remove it as soon as possible, but I’m afraid we won’t know whether it is benign or malignant until we go in. Leo: Malignant? Piper: Are you telling me I might have cancer? Doctor Sherald : It is a possibility. I promise you we will move this forward as quickly as we can so that we can get you treated before anything has the chance to develop too much further if that is the case. I’ll make you an appointment for some time next week and you…. camera focuses on Piper’s frozen expression; Doctor Sherald ’s voice becomes fuzzy until it isn’t heard at all. All that can be heard is Piper breathing. to Phoebe’s bedroom. She sleeps, but not peacefully, she tosses and turns rather violently. We see her dream of the Underworld. The Source appears and stares at a circle of fire with Phoebe in the centre unconscious The Source: The seed has been planted. Let it rise in time. So shall it be. gasps awake sweating. She struggles to catch her breath. -The End-